FLORECER EN ROJO CARMESI
by floren-y
Summary: Se ha iniciado la adaptacion de la obra del escritor Hajime Izayama, y con esta a su vez tambien se a desarrollado un profundo romance entre dos actores principiantes, que a la vez tambien son nuevos en el ambito del amor, pero con una diferencia de que el cordero es en verdad un lobo. Armin x Jean.


Este fanfic participa en la segunda convocatoria de fanfic de las paginas Shigeki no Heichou Traducciones y Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0

Los personajes no son míos, yo solo hago uso de ellos.

Todos son creados por Izayama.

 _FLORECER EN ROJO CARMESI_

Armin x Jean.

Hace mas de dos años se a empezado a rodar la serie Shingeki no Kioyin.

Cuenta con un repertorio de jóvenes actores que están en su florecimiento, la mayoría a un no alcanzado su desarrollo definitivo. También cuenta con actores con experiencia en el campo de la actuación que han participado en innumerables series y películas e incluso algunos poseen dones particulares en los campos de la música, arte, degustación, ciencia, etc.

Cuando empezó el rodaje de la serie a un no se había definido bien los papeles, ya que se hizo innumerables casting.

El mismo escritor de la serie selecciono a los personajes desacuerdo a su personalidad, y luego los adapto y modifico según las características de los actores que iban a representar a los personajes, llegando a adaptar los nombres de sus actores a sus personajes.

La mayoría de los actores jóvenes eran de la misma escuela o pertenecían a algún club, llegando a conocerse desde hace años. Pero siempre existía la primera vez para algunos que jamás se habían visto en toda su vida, ya que sus vidas se habían desarrollado en otro país.

Entre los jóvenes actores se habían evaluados sus dotes académicos, en que asignatura se habían destacado mas.

Todo fue seleccionado meticulosamente ya que esta serie seria una mega producción.

Cuando todo fue resuelto y se decidió comenzar el rodaje de la serie, algunos actores habían desarrollado lazos afectuosos llegando incluso al romance.

Con el transcurso de los meses algunas relaciones comenzaban a florecer, otras solo eran efímeras, algunas avanzaban como huracanes que aparecían de repente y se llevaba todo a su paso dejando un desastre por donde pasaban, pero cuando este tipo de amor chocaba se fusionaba en lujuria, pasión y amor hasta querer desaparecer juntos y convertirse en una calida brisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _-¡maldito idiota!-_** gritaba un chico de pelo castaño detrás de los camerinos. - ** _idiota- golpeando las puertas -por que tiene que estar...-_**

 ** _-¿Jean?-_** un niño gritaba por todos lados. **_-Jean, Jean_** \- mientras miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar al peli castaño quien se encontraba oculto detrás de los camerinos, este solo se mantuvo en silencio escuchando las palabras que repetía el niño rubio, a lo lejos se escuchaba como los pasos se hacia tan débiles que desaparecieron.

 ** _-Armin-_** se escucho susurrar, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro profundo.

Y de repente una voz interrumpió **_-¡Jean!-_** mientras se asomaba una cabeza por la ventana.

 ** _-director-_** mientras miraba de frente.

 ** _-¿de nuevo peleaste con Eren?-_** se limito a preguntar.

 ** _-si-_** mientras apretaba los puños **_-ese idiota siempre esta provocándome, y es peor aun cuando se pelea con Levi-._**

 ** _-lo se-_** mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro **_-yo debo soportar la furia de Levi también-._**

 ** _-entonces comprende mi lucha-_**

 ** _-si, lo comprendo en toda su extensión-_** mientras sonreía. **_-pero porque no contestaste cuando Armin te llamo-_** pregunto.

 ** _-por que-_** mientras miraba el piso **_-lo mas seguro es que se ponga del lado de Eren-_** mientras no dejaba de mirar el piso **_-ellos son amigos, y se defiende mutuamente,… nadie comprende mi sufrimiento-_** mientras empezaban a deslizarse las lagrimas.

 ** _-Jean, por que no le das una oportunidad a Armin-_** mientras le lanzaba un bollo de papel **_-desde que Marcos se fue te has cerrado un montón y además también cargas con las exigencias del señor Isayama-_** mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Jean solo se limito a sonreír y a limpiarse las lágrimas.

 ** _-confía en Armin-_** mientras sonreía.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _-¡Por que lo provocas Eren!-_** mientras le gritaba el peli rubio.

 ** _-es ese maldito cara de caballo, siempre me esta provocando-_** mientras trataba de calmarse.

 ** _-¡pero siempre continúas con sus provocaciones!-_** mientras lo miraba desde la puerta.

 ** _-no lo entiendes Armin-_** mientras le daba la espalda.

 ** _-si lo entiendo-_**

 ** _-no lo entiendes-_** mientras lo gritaba a todo pulmón.

 ** _-siempre te desquita con él cuando te peleas con Levi-_**

 ** _-¡eso es mentira!-_** mientras mas furioso se ponía.

 ** _-es lo mismo, siempre que peleas con Levi, vienes y te desquitas con Jean-_** mientras se acercaba.

 ** _-eso es por la culpa de ese cara de caballo, por que viene y atraviesa su maldita cara-_** mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

 ** _-pero eso no te da razón para que discutas con él, tus peleas también me sacan de quicio-_** mientras azotaba la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _-Jean, Jean-_** mientras gritaba por todos lados Armin **_-donde demonios te metiste-._** Mientras seguía buscando por todos lados.

Cuando de repente un chica se le acerco **_-Armin vamos al set, que tenemos que seguir filmando-_** se escucho la voz de Mikasa.

 ** _-si, ya voy estoy buscando a Jean-_** respondió. Mientras miraba por todos lados buscando a Jean.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado más de 2 horas y ya había finalizado el día de grabación.

 ** _-¿alguien vio a Jean?-_** pregunto Armin.

 ** _-no-_** mientras todos se miraban, asiendo gestos de no haberlo visto.

 ** _-la ultimas vez que lo vi estaba hablando con el director-_** hablo Reiner.

 ** _-¿hace cuanto los viste hablando?-_**

 ** _-hace como 2 horas o mas-_** mientras hacia memoria para recordar.

 ** _-¿y donde?-_** mientras lo agarraba de los brazos.

 ** _-detrás de los camerinos pero se veía algo triste-_** mientras lo miraba de frente **_-pero eso fue hace 2 horas-._**

 ** _-no importa, me voy a buscarlo-_** mientras salía corriendo.

 ** _-pero fue hace mucho-_** se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

Se podía ver como Armin se iba alejando del grupo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _-Eren no puedes estar peleando siempre con Jean-_** se escuchaba una voz salir del camerino **_-y peor aun si es solo para desquitarte por que peleaste con Levi-_** mientras Eren ponía cara de sorprendido **_-¡si, yo lo se todo!-_** mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El rostro de Eren se desfiguro por completo, estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras no salían de su boca. **_-yo no se que decir-._**

 ** _-las peleas de amantes las quiero fuera del set-_** mientras lo miraba fijamente. - ** _he permitido muchas relaciones, pero no permitiré peleas entre compañeros y menos si es en contra Jean-_** mientras no dejaba de mirarlo.

 ** _-por que siempre lo defienden-_** pronuncio Eren con tono recriminante **_-por que siempre lo defienden, por que siempre están de su lado-_** mientras seguía gritando. **_-nadie nunca me entiende, todos se ponen del lado de él-._**

 ** _-¡demonios Eren!, ¿donde demonios vives?, tú tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos, a tu novio, que viven en este país. Pero Jean esta solo viviendo aquí, solo por el capricho del señor Izayama-_** mientras lo miraba enfurecido. **_-no hay excusa para estar peleando con Jean-_** mientras no dejaba de mirarlo.

 ** _-es que...-_** mientras se ponía a mirar por todo lado.

 ** _-es que nada.. No hay excusa-_** mientras le daba la espalda. **_-trata de evitar todas las discusiones con Jean y deja de provocarlo-_** mientras se marchaba.

 ** _-todo es culpa de Jean-_** mientras hacia puchero. Y se podía ver como el director se alejaba de Eren. **_-estupido Levi-_** se escucho susurrar. **_-todo es tú culpa-._**

 ** _-¿Eren? -_**

 ** _-¡Armin!-_** mientras se dio vuelta **_-no me digas que escuchaste toda la conversación-_**

 ** _-solo la mitad y lo de que la culpa es de Levi-_** mientras lo miraba..

 ** _-si buscas al director ya se fue-_** mientras le indicaba la puerta **_-y él sabe donde esta Jean-_** mientras no dejaba de apuntar la puerta. **_-ve-._**

 ** _-no cambies de tema-_**

 ** _-ve, el sabe donde esta Jean-_** resonó su voz. Y miro como Armin salía corriendo por la puerta.

Armin de nuevo estaba corriendo por todo el estudio, pero ahora buscaba al director.

Había pasado 9 minutos desde que hablo con Eren, y el director ya había desaparecido. Pero si había escuchado la charla de Eren con el director. Como era posible que él desapareciera en el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Eren.

Mientras corría y pensaba, se topo con una chica que integraba a los maquillistas.

 ** _-ha_** **_disculpa_** \- mientras sonreía.

 ** _-lo siento-_** pronuncio Armin **_-no estaba viendo-_** mientras se agacho para recoger unos frascos.

 ** _-no esta bien-_** mientras la mujer también se disculpaba y tomaba los frascos que Armin le iba pasando.

En el tiempo que les tomaba recoger los frascos y los pinceles que habían volado por todos lados Armin levanto la mirada y pudo ver al director hablando con un grupo de personas, se quedo congelado pensando en que es lo que debia hacer. **_-lo siento-_** se disculpo y salio corriendo, dejando a la chica atrás.

Le tomo 1 minutos llegar donde estaba su objetivo **_-director-_** se escucho pronunciar con voz seria.

Este giro para ver quien era el que le hablaba **_-Armin-_** respondió. **_-lo siento ahora no puedo hablar, tengo que arreglar algunos detalles con el equipo-_** mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente.

 ** _-disculpe pero es urgente-_** mientras se mantenía parado detrás de él.

 ** _-ahora no Armin-_**

Pasaban los minutos y Armin se mantenía inmóvil parado junto al grupo.

 ** _-haaa, demonios ¿que es lo que quieres?-_** mientras detuvo la conversación con el grupo y giro para mirar a Armin.

 ** _-usted estuvo hablando con Jean, necesito saber a donde se fue-_** mientras se mantenía firme.

 ** _-¡solo es eso!-_** mientras se tocaba la cabeza **_-se fue a casa junto con el señor Isayama_** \- mientras lo miraba detenidamente **_-solo era eso_** \- mientras se dio vuelta nuevamente para seguir hablando con el grupo. Armin no pronuncio ninguna palabra y empezó a alejarse del grupo.

 ** _-Armin ellos se fueron hace mas de dos horas-_** se escucho un grito. **_-ve a la casa de Jean-_** se escucho por ultimo.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Armin sacudir el brazo.

 ** _-le hará bien a Jean hablar contigo-_** mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

 ** _-¿que director?-_** respondieron el grupo de personas.

 ** _-nada, solo estaba hablando con mi yo interno-_** mientras los miro y esbozo otra sonrisa **_-sigamos con los detalles-_** mientras continuo la conversación con los de mas.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Armin se había dirigido a la casa de Jean, luego de hablar con el director.

Del estudio al lugar donde estaba alojado Jean solo había 20 minutos de recorrido. Todo el camino estuvo pensando de que hablaría con el castaño **_–que es lo que le diré-_** mientras susurraba en alto **_–haaaa, ya estoy en camino, no puedo retractarme-_** mientras hablaba en alto, el chofer solo se limitaba a mirar.

Una vez que llego a la casa de Jean miro al chofer y sonrió y este le de volvió la sonrisa mas un gesto de apoyo.

Armin tomo todo el valor que pudo y bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Lo que no esperaba es que el mismo señor _Hajime Isayama le abriera la puerta._

 ** _-Armin, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_** _mientras solo lo miraba desde la puerta._

 ** _-creo que me confundí de casa-_** _mientras lo miraba algo dudoso._

 ** _-¿y a quien buscas?-_** _pregunto._

 ** _-a Jean-_** _respondió el rubio corto y secamente._

 ** _-ja ja ja, entonces no te confundiste de casa-_** _mientras lo miro sonriosamente._ **–Jean esta en su habitación -** _mientras le indicaba con la mano que podía pasar._

 ** _-permiso-_** respondió y pasó.

Detrás de el se cerro la puerta de la casa.

El dueño de la casa guiaba al pequeño rubio a la habitación del castaño. Pero diviso que esta se encontraba fuera de la casa principal, para llegar ahí pasaron por inmenso jardín de flores de todos los colores que se encontraban delimitadas por piedras. Un camino hecho de polvo de ladrillo los guiaba hacia donde descansaba Jean.

 ** _-es impresionante este jardín-_** pronuncio Isayama **_–me gustaría estar aquí todo el tiempo, pero el trabajo me absorbe y luego me olvido-_** mientras sonreía.

 ** _-si, es muy hermoso-_** mientras miraba cada rincón del jardín mirando los detalles que había en cada lugar.

- ** _todo fue echo por Jean-_**

Armin estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Isayama. **_–Jean, hizo todo esto-_**

 ** _-si-_** mientras se detenía a mirar cada rincón. **_–la familia de Jean es dueña de viveros allá en Francia, así que este es un pasatiempo-_** mientras retomo la caminata. **_–Llegamos-_** mientras posaba los oídos cerca de la puerta para escuchar los sonidos de la casa. Golpeo la puerta y pronuncio el nombre del castaño **_–Jean-._**

 ** _-¿que?-_** se escucho detrás de la puerta.

 ** _-abre-_** respondió **_–te busca Armin-_**

 ** _-no estoy para nadie-_** respondió el castaño detrás de la puerta.

 ** _-Armin te esta escuchando-_**

 ** _-¿queeeeee?-_** mientras se abría la puerta de golpe.

Estaba todo desaliñado, con corto y una musculosa negra.

 ** _-Hola_** \- respondió Armin.

 ** _-Armin-_** cuando lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia dentro de la casa. **_–Que haces tú aquí-_** pregunto.

 ** _-solo quería hablar contigo-_** mientras sonreía.

 ** _-no me digas que vienes ha hablar sobre Eren-_** mientras se sentó en el sillón. **_–Si es sobre eso no tengo ganas de escuchar tú parloteo-_**

 ** _-bueno yo me voy-_** se escucho un grito por afuera. Era el señor Isayama que había quedado colgado en la puerta.

 ** _-baaa, no importa_** \- mientras Jean ni se movía.

 ** _-no le di las gracias por traerme hasta aquí-_** mientras Armin se preocupaba.

 ** _-descuida el se olvida fácilmente de las cosas-_** respondió Jean. **_–como ya te dije no quiero escuchar tu parloteo-_**

 ** _-no vengo a hablar de Eren, no todo mi mundo gira en torno de Eren-_** respondió Armin **_–vine a hablar contigo-_**

Jean quedo sorprendido. **_–sobre que quieres hablar con migo-_** mientras lo miraba seriamente.

 ** _-sobre cosas-_** mientras el pequeño rubio juntaba las manos.

 ** _-Armin puedes sentarte o piensas estar de pie todo el santo día-_** sin cambiar los gestos de su rostro.

 ** _-esta bien-_** respondió un poco tímido. **_-¿No sabia que vivías con el señor Isayama?-_** pregunto.

 ** _-nadie lo sabe y no lo deben saber-_** respondió Jean. **_-¿quieres tomar algo?-_**

 ** _-si, cualquier cosa-_**

 ** _-bueno, entonces te doy agua-_** respondió Jean.

Armin solo asintió con la cabeza. Mientras miraba a Jean marcharse a la cocina y volver con un vaso de agua.

 ** _-toma-_**

 ** _-gracias-_** respondió el pequeño rubio.

Luego de esto toda la habitación permaneció en silencio.

Armin y Jean solo se miraban y cuando sus miradas chocaban, inmediatamente desviaban la mirada hacia un lado.

 ** _-Jean-_** pronuncio.

 ** _-¿Qué?-_** respondió este. Y de nuevo reino el silencio **_–Armin si vas a preguntar algo, pregunta de una buena vez-_** resonó la voz del castaño.

 ** _-es solo que….mm-_** mientras pensaba la pregunta **_-¿desde cuando vives con Izayama?-_**

 ** _-desde que empezó la serie-_**

 ** _-¿desde hace un año?-_**

 ** _-si,… pero no estaba solo tenia a Marcos viviendo en esta misma casa-_** mientras suspiraba ** _. –Ambos estábamos en esta casa-_**

 ** _-¡Marcos!-_** grito Armin casi sorprendido.

 ** _-si, pero el se fue inmediatamente después que termino su papel, y yo me quede solo en esta casa-_** mientras soltaba un leve suspiro **_–Además no puedo salir de esta casa, ya que me encuentro a cargo de Izayama, es como estar encerado en el muro María y no poder salir a ningún lugar-_**

 ** _-enserio-_** mientras Armin no salía de su asombro.

 ** _-pero no debes decírselo a nadie en el set, nadie sabe que vivo con Izayama-_** mientras lo miraba seriamente **_–solo lo saben algunos, incluyendo a Eren y al director-_**

 ** _-descuida no se lo diré a nadie-_** mientras se tapaba la boca **_–soy una tumba-_**

 ** _-confió en tus palabras-_**

 ** _-descuida es un secreto entre los dos-_** mientras Armin miraba su reloj **_–¿ya son las 8 de la noche?-_** grito sorprendido **_–me tengo que ir-_**

 ** _-todavía es temprano-_** a lo que argumento Jean.

 ** _-lo siento Jean, debo marcharme mis padres deben estar preocupados-_** a lo que argumento el pequeño rubio.

 ** _-entonces te acompaño hasta la salida-_** mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

 ** _-bien-_** mientras lo seguía por detrás ** _.-este jardín lo decoraste tu solo-_** pregunto Armin una vez que estaban en el patio.

 ** _-no-_** respondió Jean **_–solo lo decore con algunas flores típicas de Francia-_**

 ** _-es muy bonito-_**

 ** _-gracias-_**

 ** _-Jean, ¿puedo volver otro día?-_** pregunto el pequeño mientras lo seguía por el camino que era iluminado por los reflectores.

En ese momento Jean quedo sorprendido por aquella pregunta **_–si, cuando quieras puedes volver-_** respondió este con una voz algo mas dulce que antes.

 ** _-gracias_** \- respondió ** _–soy tan feliz-_** se escucho un susurro, mientras continuaron caminando en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa principal.

 ** _-te estaré esperando para la próxima-_** respondió Jean. Mientras miraba como Armin se subía al auto y se alejaba lentamente. **_–Gracias por haber venido a visitarme-_** se escucho susurrar a Jean mientras cerraba la puerta.

 ** _-yo seré el que te saque de esos muros Jean-_** con un tono mas adulto.

Ese había sido el punto de partida para la amistad de Jean y Armin.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya había pasado medio año desde que Armin iba a la casa de Jean.

Su relación como amigos se había fortificado con el transcurso de los tiempos, casi siempre estaban juntos al comienzo del rodaje y al finalizar este, eran casi inseparables.

Su relación era tan compleja que algunos dudaban si eran novios o solo amigos.

Había un grupo de jóvenes tirados en el patio, estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera se habían sacado el equipo tridimensional. A lo lejos de ese grupo venia Jean corriendo.

 ** _-Eren, ¿has visto a Armin?-_** pregunto el castaño al moreno que estaba tirado en el piso.

 ** _-no-_** a lo que este respondió.

 ** _-¿y ustedes han visto a Armin?-_** volvió a preguntar.

 ** _-no-_**

 ** _-¿Jean no estas cansado, llevando el equipo todavía colgado?-_** pregunto Connie.

 ** _-no-_** respondió.

 ** _-por lo visto, entonces hicimos mas vueltas y mas piruetas que tú-_** hablo Eren.

 ** _-por lo visto no te puedes quedar callado-_** respondió Jean a su comentario.

El ambiente se sentía tenso.

A lo lejos de ellos venia un pequeño rubio. **_–Jean-_** se le escucho gritar.

 ** _-¿Armin donde te habías metido?-_** pregunto el castaño.

 ** _-tuve que ir a arreglar algunas cosas con el director_** \- respondió.

 ** _-¿que cosas?-_**

 ** _-pasado mañana tenemos exámenes-_** respondió **_–y le di aviso que tú y yo no íbamos a venir mañana ni pasado mañana, ya que nos íbamos a quedar a estudiar-._**

 ** _-es verdad-_**

Mientras los demás se quedaron a observar la escena romántica que se desarrollaba al frente de sus ojos.

 ** _-aha.. se me olvidaba, para los demás-_** mientras los miraba **_–deben dar aviso que también rinden exámenes-_** mientras señalaba a los que se encontraban tirados en el piso

 ** _-vamos Connie-_** hablo Sasha **_–tenemos quedar aviso nosotros también-_** mientras se levantaba y lo arrastraba por el piso como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

 ** _-nooooo-_** jimoteaba en el piso.

 ** _-vamos Jean-_** mientras Armin lo tomaba de la mano. La reacción de Jean fue sublime, estaba todo colorado, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el rubio. La pareja se fue alejando poco a poco del grupo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya en la casa de Jean, ambos se encontraban solos estudiando para el examen.

- ** _Jean_** -

 ** _-¿si?-_**

 ** _-me gustassss…-_** susurro el pequeño rubio, mientras ocultaba su mirada.

 ** _-¿Qué?-_** fue la respuesta de Jean.

 ** _-¡ME GUSTAS!-_** volvió a gritar el rubio.

Jean quedo pasmado ante tal declaración, que no sabia que hacer. Solo se quedo en silencio.

De repente se levanto y se fue a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua, el cual dejo en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Armin **_–a mi también me gustas-_** respondió, mientras deslizo sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Armin. La reacción del pequeño fue apoyarse sobre el castaño.

 ** _-debemos estudiar-_** hablo Armin.

 ** _-quedemos nos así por 10 minutos-_** hablo Jean, mientras lo abrazo mas fuerte.

 ** _-esta bien-_** respondió Armin.

Estuvieron abrazados por más de una hora hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la sala de estar. Ese fue un momento de paz para ambos que se quedaron dormidos.

Habían pasado más de diez horas y ambos seguían dormidos.

De repente Jean se levanto asustado **_–Armin-_** grito y vio que aun seguía dormido a lo que sonrió, y miro su reloj y vio que eran más de las cinco de la mañana. **_–Armin-_** mientras lo movía **_–Armin, son más de las cinco de la mañana-_** mientras lo seguía levantando.

 ** _-mmhhm-…._** cuando abrió los ojos de repente **_-¿Qué?-_** y miro su celular, tenia mas de 20 llamadas perdidas y toda eran de su madre. **_–ha no,… le dije que iba a llegar a las nueve de la noche-_** mientras remarcaba el numero de su madre. **_–hola… ¿mami?-_** se escucho.

Mientras Jean se levantaba **_-Armin pediré un taxi-_** fue detenido por Armin.

 ** _-si, te aviso cuando llegue-_** es lo último que pronuncio Armin y corto la llamada.

Esa llamada había sido tan corta.

 ** _-descuida Jean, no llames a un taxi-_** mientras se poso al lado del castaño **_–mi madre me dijo que me quedara hasta el mediodía-_** mientras cerraba los ojos **_–ya que ellos se van a ir a dormir ahora, y no estará nadie despierto hasta después del medio día-_**

 ** _-si tu madre lo dijo para mi esta bien-_** mientras lo abrazo nuevamente.

Después de ese inconveniente Armin y Jean se fueron a dormir de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tras días de aquel incidente Jean y Armin eran oficialmente novios, pero eso lo sabían solo ellos, ya que no querían comentarlo con nadie.

Pasaron los meses.

Las horas de grabación se habían extendido por mas de 15 horas al día sin contar con las horas de clases, casi todos los días estaban tan atareados que no tenían tiempo para relajarse. Armin y Jean podían estar todo el día juntos pero nunca había un tiempo donde pudieran estar a solas.

Estaban concluyendo los últimos capítulos de la primera temporada, y es por esa razón que había que adelantar algunos capítulos y preparar algunos avances sobre la segunda temporada.

Nadie del staf estaba preparado para esa exorbitante trabajo, incluyendo los actores que se veían exhaustos de tantas horas, solo los principiantes se sentían morir por tan duro trabajo, mientras que los adultos ya estaban acostumbrados a las horas extras.

Por este motivo había varios actores que les daban apoyo a los más jóvenes que se quería ir del elenco.

0-0-0-0-0

 ** _-al fin hoy es el ultimo día de filmación-_** grito el director por un altavoz **_–preparen las cosas para las ultimas escenas-_** mientras miraba cada detalle.

 ** _-Jean hoy es el último día de grabación-_** mientras Armin se apoyaba sobre un costado de Jean.

 ** _-si, al fin tendremos un descanso-_** mientras tomaba la mano de Armin – ** _seremos libres por un mes-._**

 ** _-ja ja ja, solo un mes-_**

- ** _ven con migo Armin-_** cuando Jean tomo la mano del pequeño y lo llevo detrás de la escenografía.

Era muy fácil adivinar lo que Jean quería hacer.

 ** _-esta bien Jean-_** respondió Armin, cuando tomo ambas manos y las sujeto fuertemente.

 ** _-si-_** a lo que Jean empezó bajar la cabeza a la altura de Armin y depósito un pequeño y dulce beso. **_–mi primer beso es solo para tí-_** pronuncio después.

 ** _-yo también-_** respondió Armin **_–este es mi primer beso-_** mientras apretó las manos de Jean **_–estoy feliz de que sea contigo-._**

 ** _-PREPARENCEN PARA FILMAR LAS ÚLTIMAS ESCENAS-_** se escucho en un altavoz.

 ** _-Jean …quiero.. Que nos tomemos de la mano…-_** mientras desviaba la mirada **_–si tu…si no te importa-_**

 ** _-O-okay, tomémonos de las manos-_** Jean no dudo ni un segundo ante aquella proposición.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya habían pasado mas de cinco años desde la primera emisión del primer capitulo de la serie que había sido un éxito mundial.

Y peor aun el éxito que habían disparados los actores con respecto a sus personajes. Levi era uno de los actores mas perseguidos junto con Eren, ya que todo el mundo quería saber si era verdad o mentira los rumores que habían sobre la supuesta relación que ambos tenían.

Otra de las parejas mas buscadas eran la de Mike y Erwin, ya que ambos estaban en una relación, habían sido delatas por alguien del estudio.

0-0-0-0-0

 ** _-Levántate Jean-_** se escucho un leve susurro

 ** _-deja de molestarme-_** respondió el castaño.

 ** _-Jeannnn-_**

 ** _-que molesto-_** mientras se cubría con un frazada. **_-a un falta mas de de una hora-_** mientras se envolvía mas en ella.

 ** _-entonces hay tiempo para hacer cosas prohibidas-_** mientras le quitaba toda la frazada, y lo deja todo destapado **_-veo que te quedaste como te deje-_** mientras se deslizaba hacia donde estaba este.

 ** _-ni lo pienses-_** a lo que Jean le pego un manotazo **_-me iré a bañar inmediatamente-_** mientras se levantaba de la cama.

 ** _-Jean al menos cúbrete_** \- mientras observaba el delicado cuerpo de su amado.

 ** _-vete a la mierda-_** a lo que el castaño respondió y se metió a la ducha.

 ** _-a si que ese es tu juego, mmmh-_** mientras miraba la puerta de la ducha ** _. -¿vamos a ver como reaccionas?-_** mientras se sacaba el chaleco y la camisa, dejando al descubierto un firme torso y una ancha espalda, sobre sus hombros se deslizaba su larga cabellera rubia.

Una vez que estaba cerca de la puerta se apoyo para escuchar si Jean estaba debajo de la ducha, el sonido del agua al caer era un sonido fuerte y claro, por lo visto el castaño no esta debajo de esta, pero igual giro el picaporte para ver que es lo que hacia, pero esta no se abrió.

 ** _-pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta-_** se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta. **_-te conozco desde hace cuatro años y se como vas a reaccionar-._**

 ** _-Jean déjame entrar-_**

Pasaron diez minutos desde que Jean se había encerado en el baño, solo se podía escuchar el caer del agua y la voz de Jean cantar. **_-ahora si te estas bañando-_** pronuncio Armin, quien permaneció parado al lado de la puerta del baño. **_-¿crees que me conoces?-_** mientras sonreía **_-pero no, si lo quiero lo consigo-_** cuando de una patada tumbo la puerta. **_-Jeann-_** pronuncio.

- ** _demonios Armin-_**

Se pudo observar que Armin estaba dentro. **_-tú me tentaste-_** mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Jean. A lo que este reacciona tirándole agua.

 ** _-shu, shu aléjate demonio-_**

 ** _-no puedo detenerme, ya estoy mojado-_** mientras se hacia el pelo hacia atrás. Este mas se acercaba a Jean y empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón sin dejar caer el mismo, y se metió a medio vestir a la ducha junto con el castaño, que esta arrinconado en la ducha con los ojos cerrados **_-Jean abre los ojos-_** susurraba Armin a los oídos del castaño.

 ** _-noooo, y salte-_** mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás tocando todo el torso desnudo de Armin.

 ** _-deja de seducirme-_** mientras sujetaba las manos de Jean y las hacia a un lado, pero este solo desviaba la mirada hacia un lado. A Lo que Armir se había percato de que Jean se encontraba todo mojado y completamente desnudo.

Sin emitir ninguna palabra Armin ataco el cuello de Jean, dejando marcas de besos y mordidas en las que ya tenían antes.

 ** _-¿que demonios haces?-_** recalco.

 ** _-solo marco lo que me pertenece-_** mientras seguía besando el cuello de este.

 ** _-yo no te pertenezco-_** respondió este.

 ** _-si me perteneces, no has visto todas las marcas que te he dejado en tu blanca piel-_** mientras deslizaba sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de Jean remarcando los lugares donde había dejado las mordidas. **_-he incluso tú has dejado marcas en mi mientras hacemos el amor-_** susurraba **_-mira Jean, mira cada marca que has dejado-_** a lo que este abrió los ojos y vio aquellas marcas que el mismo había dejado la noche anterior **_-mira también mi espalda y veras las otras marcas que dejas cuando te embisto-_**

 ** _-cállate-_** respondió Jean. En ese momento Jean bajo la guardia y fue tomado por los brazos de Armin.

 ** _-eres todo mío-_** cuando lo empezó a besar con desesperación, deslizando sus manos por su cintura hasta sus caderas, tentándose por bajar hacia mas abajo, pero solo se detuvo hay. **_-debemos bañarnos y salir de aquí-_** mientras dejaba de besar a Jean **_-Iré saliendo antes-_** pronuncio Armin y se fue todo mojado a la habitación a cambiarse, dejando a Jean mareado por el calor y la excitación.

 ** _-idiota, solo dejas las cosas a medias-_** pronuncio Jean.

Había pasado media hora desde que Armin había salido de la ducha, se encontraba sentado en un sillón ya vestido con un traje color negro.

Solo faltaba que Jean se terminara de vestir y ambos partirían hacia los estudios.

 ** _-Jean-_** mientras se paraba **_-te estaré esperando abajo-_**

 ** _-nooo-_** se escucho un grito **_-ayúdame a anudar la corbata-_** mientras salía del baño.

 ** _-descuida la anudare en el ascensor-_** mientras tomaba su billetera y la guardaba en su bolsillo **_-¿Jean que reloj usarías hoy?-_** pregunto.

 ** _-el plateado-_** respondió.

 ** _-vamos nos-_**

Ambos estaban parados en la puerta del ascensor esperando que este subiera **_-Armin anúdalo ahora-_** vocifero Jean-

 ** _-espera que faltan dos pisos y ya esta aquí-_** mientras miraba que la puerta se abriera. **_-vez que ya esta aquí el ascensor-_**

Mientras sujetaba la mano del castaño y lo arrastraba hacia adentro.

 ** _-no tan fuerte-_** mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

 ** _-ven que te anudare la corbata-_** mientras pasaba la corbata por detrás del cuello y la anudaba. A lo Jean se confió y le fue robado un beso.

0-0-0-0-0

El estudio estaba de fiesta ya que solo falta terminar la película para darle un cierre definitivo a la serie.

Ayer habían finalizado las grabaciones de la serie y hoy festejaban, es por ese motivo que todos estaban de traje y por ese razón habían tantos periodistas afuera del estudio.

 ** _-nos tomos cinco años terminar-_** pronuncio el director

 ** _-a mi me tomo seis años finalizarla-_** pronuncio Izayama.

 ** _-pero jamás hubiera imaginado que los pequeños niños terminarían siendo todos unos adultos-_** mientras el director miraba a todos los integrantes del staff ingresar al estudio.

 ** _-pero jamás de los jamases hubiera imaginado que Armin se robaría a Jean y encima lo sacaría de mi casa-_** mientras Izayama mira a Armin que había entrado justo al estudio.

 ** _-yo jamás hubiera imaginado que crecería así de alto-_** mientras el director lo miraba a la vez que Izayama lo miraba.

 ** _-no confiare de nuevo en los niños-_** Izayama respondió y emprendió camino hacia abajo donde se encontraban los demás.

0-0-0-0-0

Aquellos jóvenes prepuresentes se habían transformado en toda una belleza. La mayoría ya cumpliría los 21.

En el estudio estos destacaban por su porte y contextura. Eran como demonios vestidos de negros, eran casi capases de hacer caer a cualquiera en la perdición.

 ** _-Armin_** _luego_ ** _de saludar a todos nos podemos marchar-_** susurro Jean al oído del rubio.

 ** _-como tú digas mi príncipe-_** mientras besaba el rostro del castaño.

Habían estado por más de cuatro horas en estudio saludando a todos.

Jean no se despegaba de Armin por nada del mundo, hacia todo lo que el rubio hacia e incluso cuando el señor Izayama lo llama, este se negaba rotundamente.

 ** _-Armin vámonos-_** susurraba este.

 ** _-Probablemente tu quieras hacer "eso" aquí?...que indecente-_**

 ** _-estas loco, deja de decir esas cosas-_** mientras desviaba la mirada sin soltar el saco de Armin.

 ** _-Atención, atención, atención-_** se escucho al director hablar. **_-quiero a agradecer a todos por formar parte esta mega producción y incluso soportar las locuras de algunos de sus compañeros-_** mientras mira a Hanji y a Levi. **_-Les deseo mucha felicidad a todos-_** fueron las ultimas palabras del director antes de bajar. Luego de esto se escucho la ovación del grupo, que también aclamaban al escritor **_-Izayama, Izayama, Izayama, Izayama, Izayama,-_**

A lo que este subió al escenario **_-Gracias a ustedes por aceptar mi propuesta, y soportar los cambios rotundos e incluso allá asesinado a varios personajes queridos, pero no pude asesinar al peor de los peores-_** mientras toma coraje **_-aquel lobo con piel de cordero, que se comió a mi pequeña ave-_** mientras hacia una escena dramática **_-pero bue, a si son las cosas, GRACIAS POR SU DURO TRABAJO, Y ESPERO QUE SE HAN GRANDES EN SUS CARRERAS-_** mientras soltó el micrófono, y bajo. Otra gran ovación se escucho..

 ** _-Armin estaba hablando de tí-_** pronuncio Jean **_-yo tampoco entiendo como caí ante tí_** \- a lo que este giro y quedo frente a frente.

 ** _-todo fue planeado, yo ya había puesto mis ojos sobre tí mi querido príncipe-_** mientras se acerco para besar sus dulces labios **_-ahora que te tengo, jamás te dejare escapar-_** mientras lo besaba nuevamente **_-te atare con mi cuerpo, y hare que me desees con locura-_** mientras lo sujeto mas fuerte y lo beso deslizando su lengua hacia la cavidad de Jean, no solo su lengua se había deslizado si no también su mano se había deslizado por debajo del pantalón de Jean acariciando sus glúteos.

 ** _-ahaa.. Manipulador-_** pronuncio Jean que apenas se podía parar, y era sujetado por Armin.

 ** _-vamos a nuestro nido de amor a procrear-_** pronuncio Armin

Ambos se marcharon juntos, dejando la fiesta atrás.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0

.

Este es mi primer Armin x Jean.

Como dije muchas veces mi preferencia es siempre que Jean se ha uke.

Espero escribir más de esta hermosa pareja ya que me quiero sacar las ganas.

Gracias a las paginas Shigeki no Heichou Traducciones y Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0 por dejarme participan en esta convocatoria

(*0*)/ (*0*)/ Y disculpen mi horrores, he tratado de mejorar en mi escritura. (*0*)/ (*0*)/ (*0*)/ (*0*)/

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
